Vampire vs Werewolf
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Kaname & Zero and Derek & Stiles are force work together to survives this new unknown world. I don't what I'm doing anymore, also two warning there will be slash and Zero is a girl I repeat a girl!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't know why I did this and the only character that will be genderbend is Zero. Hope you like fanfic this will be my first crossover, and with Vampire Knight and Teen Wolf this should go well. I'll shut up and get going on the story. **

**/**

Subspace:

"I'm bored!" a teenage girl with royal blue tribute marks running down her body.

After a while she started form an idea and grin broke onto her face.

Winter of Japan:

"EVERYONE GET BACK TO YOUR DAMN DOOR ROOMS OR ELES!" Zero cursed as she pushes the Day Class girls back, and some of them listen to Zero and head back to their door room.

"God dammit Yuuki getting sick at the worst time; leaving me alone dealing with these idiots." Zero thought as the doors to the Night Class started to open; presenting the Night Class student walking through the sea of Day Class girls.

"ALRIGHT I HAD ENOUGH IF YOU ARE NOT NIGHT CLASS STUDENT THEN LEAVE OR I'LL REPORT TO HEADMASTER!" Zero shouted with more venom in her voice now all the Day Class girls run away in fear of the Perfect.

"Aw Zero-chan, why did you have scared all the pretty girls?" Aido complain as he started to walk.

"Maybe if you spent more time smiling and less frowning maybe you get boys." Maria stated with smirk on her face as she walk past Zero. Zero had hold back her words since Yuuki is not here and she promise she won't pick fights with the Night Class student, and Zero can be the most beautiful Day Class girl with her long silver hair and lavender eyes, and her hour glass frame. The only things that push boys away was her sour attitude, her tattoo on her left-side of the neck representing madness inside of her, five silver earrings the first three where on top of left ear and the last two where on bottom right, and lastly her constant frowning.

"Go before you are all mark tardy." Zero stated in cold tone as she watches them head towards their class rooms.

"Thank you, again, Zero and tell Yuuki to get better," Kaname said with smile on his face walking past Zero; it took all her will power not to get in fight with Kuran he is the head leader of Night Class student. Kaname was 10,000+ years old but physically he is 18 years old, and the reason why he was vampire, but not any kind vampire he was pureblood vampire which entitled him to be king in future, but right now he is just a prince. He is very charming young man and very polite. With his brown hair and wine-red eyes and standing tall and lean. Zero stands few centimeters short then Kaname only by six centimeters but gave enough advantages to Kaname over Zero.

"Are you done zoning out, Zero we are tight schedule and we can't afford of you zoning out." Aido stated as he walk head Zero. She took big sign as she led the Night Class student to their class.

Many people never understood Kaname and why he ruffles School Perfect feathers or known as Zero, but him is simple he likes Zero if anyone found out about that they think he is mad for like some like her. Most of school mates called her "Monster" or "Ex-Human", but he doesn't see that why granted she is ex-human, but very stubborn one to fight off her blood lust is amazing the only time he gets worry is when she around Yuuki his little sister he fears that Zero's vampire side finally comes out and drinks Yuuki dry, and for now he has no issue with school perfect. Zero finally escorted the last of Night Class student as she head to do her rounds on school campus and covering Yuuki's rounds as well. Half way through Yuuki's rounds Zero felt strong surge of power coming from the woods.

Zero head out to check out the strange power also, Kaname was the second person who felt surge of power coming from the woods.

"Can I be excused? I'm not feeling well." Kaname stated as he stand up and pack his bag leaving the class room. The teacher didn't even give him permission before he left.

"Where are you going, Kiryu?" Kaname asks as he caught with Zero with no problem.

"The same place your going, Kuran." Zero answer as she head deeper into the woods.

"There's nothing here, Kiryu now let's head back you made skip class." Kaname stated as grab her wrist.

"Listen here, Kuran I'm the protector of these school grounds and your job is keep those bloodsuckers in line and not drink any of my student." Zero said with anger in her voice as she pull wrist from Kaname's grasp.

As Kaname was about argue back with Zero then a royal blue portal open underneath their feet; falling into dark abyss.

Fall in Beacon Hills:

"Are you even listening to me, Sourwolf?" Stiles shouted as he follows Derek Hale. Stiles awkward teenager boy, but brilliant young man with ADHD problem, and with warm honey eyes with short buzz cut. Always wearing some sort plaid shirt with his red hoodie and jeans.

"Leave me alone, Stiles can you bother someone else for change." Derek said with anger raging in his voice as he tries losing Stiles in woods. Derek Hale one of the last surviving Hale and now Alpha of his pack.

"Der-"Stiles shouted before he fell into royal blue portal.

"Finally piece and quite," Derek sign as he walk further into the woods after few seconds Derek head back to check Stiles. Once he got back where was the last time he heard Stiles voice; he was nowhere in sight Derek try smell out Stiles scent, but only led him is right under his feet; when he looks down a portal open catching Derek by surprise falling into darkness.

**/**

**AN: Hope you guys like this and let me know how you feel about this fanfic. Please leave review or PM. Have a nice day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you NamikazaMia, for your review I'm sorry about the first chapter it was just formal induction to the character and I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**/**

Zero awoke with finding by herself and mouth leading into labyrinth; she check herself to see she has any bruise and when she was checking herself she notice her Bloody Rose was missing. Zero franticly searches herself for her gun but it wasn't in sight. Zero sign as she head inside of labyrinth.

Once Kaname awoke up he didn't spot Zero, she was nowhere in sight it was just him and entrance of labyrinth and this small round room he is in. Kaname sign as he enters the labyrinth.

Derek woke up with no scent of Stiles anywhere only two waking corpse walking through the labyrinth, while Derek was contemplating going in the labyrinth Stiles was slowly waking up.

"Man my head hurts. Where am I? Alright Stiles focus by the judge of this creepy atmosphere you're definitely not in Beacon Hills." Stiles started question his location spotting the entrance of the labyrinth. "Alright Stiles there is a creepy labyrinth with unknown creatures that can eat you or kill you. You can stay here and wait for whatever supernatural creature wants to eats you or get lost in labyrinth were you have chance of surviving. Yep, definitely I'm going in the labyrinth. I'm going kill Derek if this one of his sick jokes." Stiles sigh as he started walk into the labyrinth once Stiles enter the labyrinth Derek pick up Stiles scent and dive right into the labyrinth.

Stiles POV:

"Alright walking through a creepy labyrinth is not the best idea. I had in long time." I thought rubbing head in anger. It felt like was walking for two hours until heard a scream, so I follow the scream which led me to dead end great Stiles now you're hearing things. As turnaround I saw silver hair girl yes a silver hair girl and she not even old she probably around my age or just year older. I'm not going to lie she is down right beautiful her beauty can rival with Lydia's beauty.

"Hello," I said hoping breaking the tension; she just look at me with her lavender eyes I didn't someone with her genetics existed.

"Do you speak English?" I ask as she starts walks towards me.

"Get down," She order then ground start to shake then giant centipede shout up I feel back.

"Oh My God," I shouted as I was knock to the ground I saw the silver hair girl running towards the thing, and giving it round house kick in the face knocking it down to ground the thing retreated.

"Are you okay?" She asks as she held out her hand.

"Yea, I'm fine." I answer taking her hand brushing off bust.

"So what's your name?" I ask.

"Zero, and yours?" She asks as she starts to walk.

"Stiles," I answer following her.

"By chance did you find anything that wants eat us or kill us?" I ask.

"No," She answers looking forward.

"Where are we?" I ask hoping she knows.

"Your guess better than mine." She responds.

With Derek and POV:

Stiles scent is getting mix with someone else and it's same one that smells early. I was about run when I spot something shinning in the tall grass I duck down and pick it was gun it was little heavy on the left-side something was etched in it said "Crossing" and on the right-side it said "Bloody Rose" and on the top it reads "Crossing Danger". This gun is rare one I never seen use not werewolf hunters what I can guess it's a Colt M1911, but it has had a broken chain so it must had been attach to something else. I took it for safety precaution. I got hurry before whatever gets a chance to eat Stiles.

With Kaname and POV:

I got a strong scent of dog, a human, and Zero. Zero's scent is so heavenly she is array gardens of lavender, orchid, and vanilla not even blood can mess up her scent. Walking through this labyrinth is peaceful until the smell of the wolf is heading towards Zero's location same with the human great more trouble. I pick up my pace heading towards Zero's location.

Zero POV:

"Man does this kid ever shut up." I thought after playing 20's question with Stiles he still talking.

"Is that your real hair and eyes?" He asks playing with my hair. There has to be away to shut him up come Zero think. Then it came to me, but I won't like it.

Normal POV:

Zero stops walking looking at Stiles.

"Tell me Stiles have you ever been kissed?" Zero asks in seductive tone with a faint smile place on her lips, as she lean into him pinning him to the wall.

"We-ll y-ou se-e I'm wa-iting fo-r sone-one." Stiles stutter it out getting hypnotized by Zero's eyes.

"Really that's a shame I save your life and I don't get award for that." Zero said with sad tone putting her lips near Stiles's left ear. "Not even thank you," Zero whisper as she bit his ear moving down to his neck leaving small kisses.

"I think I can make exception." Stiles said taking a deep breath, Zero made her move and kissing Stiles the kiss only last few seconds until Derek came in half alpha out roaring. Zero step back in fear. Derek lunge towards Zero. Zero having a faster reflex quickly dodge Derek.

"Stiles Run," Derek order never taking his eyes off Zero.

"What why?" Stiles ask looking between Derek and Zero.

"She vampire and she was about have you for dinner." Derek stating the obvious taking another lunge at Zero. This time Zero jump and grab Derek ankles slamming him to the ground making an indent.

"You lose and I win and you have something that I lost." Zero stated as she reach around Derek waist grabbing her Bloody Rose.

"See you around boys; it was fun playing with you." Zero stated as she got off Derek.

"Kaname, you're late." Zero stated looking behind Stiles.

"Well you're no fun." Kaname stated as step out of the shadow.

"Come you bloodsucker we need find are why out." Zero said as she next to Kaname.

"Wait," Stiles speak up looking at the two vampires, the two vampire look at human.

"We can work together. You want go home and we want go home as well, and might as well help each other." Stiles stated as he try help Derek out. Zero look at Kaname.

"I don't see why he would lie, and if your dog tries to attack us again then Yuuki will have new fur coat." Kaname said in threating tone looking at Derek.

"Don't worry he is never this violent." Stiles said as he finally pull Derek free "Right Derek,"

"Right," Derek grunt as he brush off dust.

**/**

**AN: Allies are form but can they stay and hope you guys like this fanfic. Please leave review or PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you alexjjije and jcimpelido, for your review and I'm sorry for giving you shout-out before I post the second chapter of **_**Vampire vs. Werewolf**_** anyway let's get back to the story. **

**/**

"So how do you vampires tell each part?" Stiles ask as he broke the tension looking at the two vampires.

"Do you want me explain or do you?" Zero asks looking at Kaname.

"I'll explain because you'll mess it up." Kaname said as Zero bit her tongue as she glare at the pureblood.

"You already know the pack dynamic as the Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Well for vampires there is Purebloods which act like the Alpha, Nobility's which act like the Beta, and the Common Vampire which act like Omega. Then there's Ex-human they don't have sub-group because normally there killed off." Kaname explain as they continue to walk.

"Ah, what about Zero? What is she?" Stiles ask looking at the Pureblood.

"She is Ex-human." Kaname answer as he looks back at Zero.

"What makes Ex-Human bad?" Derek asks joining in the conversation.

"They typically go mad, and kill everything just to get blood." Kaname answer Derek grab hold of Zero slams her against stone wall of the labyrinth.

"Then why do we have her around if this thing is threat." Derek growl as Kaname pull out his blade placing the shaper side on Derek's neck.

"Put her down, and the reason why I didn't kill is she hasn't gone mad." Kaname explaining Zero's situation Derek made low growl as he released Zero. Zero brush of dirt off her uniform.

"Any more question?" Kaname ask looking at only human.

Stiles was about open his mouth when they enter the center of labyrinth. There was only platform which foot and half off the ground.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I bring you four strong competitors to face off our strongest warriors." The teen shout from her balcony as everyone scream from their seat as the labyrinth transform into stadium, but the platform stayed.

"Our first competitors are Kai vs. Zero." The teen shout looking a bit surprise at young man who is walking towards the platform.

Before Zero walk up to the platform Kaname pull her to the side "Do not kill him. He is the mate of the women up in the balcony." Kaname whisper into Zero's right ear she simply nod as she got up.

"Ready fight," The teen shouted.

Zero blocks and counter-blocks Kai's attacks.

"What's the matter? Lost your nerve; spending too much time with vampire made you soft." Kai taunt as he grab hold of Zero's face and smashing it to the ground. Kaname let out warning growl both human and werewolf got nervous about the vampire.

"No, wonder most of your family is gone. Tell me hunter what did your sister taste when you drank her blood?" Kai counties to taunt as he stops smashing Zero's face to the ground. Kai grab the back of Zero's neck lifting her up.

"You know what else is funny." Zero said as her eyes turned.

"What," Kai ask looking at the defeat ex-human.

"Your death." Zero said as the ground explodes with rose vines wrapping around Kai's wrists and ankles. Zero land on her feet as the vines started pulls Kai's body part.

"You mock my family and my statues with the vampires and for that only punishment I think is suitable for you is death." Zero said as she wipes away the blood from her face. With snap of her fingers the vines rip off Kai's arms and legs.

"Don't worry that attack never meant to kill you." Zero said as she stands over Kai.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!" The teen up in the balcony shouted.

"Too bad." Zero said as she grabs him by the chest making sure her nails dig into his skin as she ripe his chest cavity open. Zero lost her grip on Kai and grabs a hold of middle rib cage when Zero finally broke the rib cage her fangs start to show. These fangs where different from all the horror movies that Stiles and Derek ever saw; all of her fangs where like shark but smaller. Those teeth can easily ripe small child apart. Zero ripe out Kai's heart both werewolf and teen were shock at this action. Derek can smell a little aroused from Kaname. All Derek could think how is she still human. Zero smiles like madmen as she started eat the heart hold. Stiles can feel the back of his hair stand of sight of vampire eating something that was once human.

"GUARDS, GRAB BOTH WEREWOLF AND VAMPIRE MATES!" The teen shouted as the gates open.

"WAIT, what do you mean mates?" Both Zero and Stiles shouted as both they both got pick up by werewolf and vampire.

**/**

**AN: Thank you again for reading this chapter. Please leave review or PM me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to everyone for your support in this fanfic without further ado the next chapter.**

**/**

"You had killed him!" Kaname shout as he picks up Zero as the stadium turn back to labyrinth. Derek was right behind the two vampires with him carrying Stiles on his shoulder.

"It was me or him, and put me down I'm capable to run!" Zero shouted back as she put up a fuss.

"Are you lovebirds done arguing?" Derek shouts as he run ahead the vampire.

"Shut up!" Both vampire shout at the werewolf as they both turn red.

"Umm, guys…" Stiles said as he point up in the sky.

"WHAT!" The three supernatural creatures shout looking at the human.

"Look," Stiles said as he point up the sky. The two vampires and werewolf look up seeing a flock of bird creatures that was turn inside out.

"It has also friends." Zero state as she look behind Kaname shoulder. Foot soldier were marching at them blades attach to arms that act like hands and teeth razor sharp that can tear you apart.

"The wolf and I hold back the enemies while Zero and the human find a way out. Kill anything that is threat and protect the human I don't want angry wolf on my back." Kaname explain the plan as two men took a right. Derek and Kaname put Zero and Stiles on their feet.

"So let me get this straight you want me and Zero to run ahead while you two fight a hoard of creepy monster and flock of killer birds!" Stiles said as he spaz out looking at Derek and the male vampire.

"Stile, what other option do we have? You can't fight and she can and keeps you safe while I'm working keeping everyone safe." Derek argues back at the teen.

"That's point maybe the leader want us to separate so it'll be easy pick at us one by one. You remember what she said grab the mate of vampire and werewolf." Stile said as he point out flaw in Kaname's plan.

"He does have point Kaname." Zero agreeing with human.

Kaname took a deep breath rethinking his plan "Okay, new plan give your Day Class jacket." Kaname said looking at Zero. Zero gave an odd look, but gave her jacket to Kaname.

"We swap jacket and us the labyrinth to confuse the monster until one of us finds the exit." Kaname re-explain his plan. Everyone nod to that plan as Stiles hand over his red hoodie to Derek as Derek gave Stiles his leather jacket. Kaname gave Zero his Night Class jacket. Stiles put on Derek jacket and Zero put on Kaname jacket. Derek ties Stiles' hoodie around his waist and Kaname ties on Zero's jacket around his waist.

"Good luck you two and try to be safe." Kaname said as he led Derek through the labyrinth.

"I don't like this plan one bit." Stile said as he follows the female vampire.

"Neither do I, but we have amuse they are going be okay." Zero said tries to stay optimist as she lead the way.

"What do you think that crazy bitch mean werewolf and vampire mate's?" Stiles ask as they came to stop.

Zero took a peak around the corner checking if the coast was clear "I don't maybe since we hang around those two idiots she made assumption that we're their mates." Zero answer as she got her gun out and pull the trigger shooting at one of foot soldier in the head.

With Kaname and Derek:

"I have question." Derek said as he crushes another foot soldier with his claw hand.

"What is it?" Kaname said as he stabs one of flying creature.

"Why do you protect her even though she'll turn into blood-lust vampire?" Derek asks as he rams into row of foot soldier into wall.

"I can ask you the same with that human of yours; he'll easily become a hunter and kill you and your pack, and plus isn't he a little young for you?" Kaname said mocking Derek as both men try fending off the enemy.

With Zero and Stiles: 

"I thought you hate that guy?" Stiles said as they continue get lost in the labyrinth.

"I do, but moments like this arises up I have to trust him. Plus it's part of my code." Zero answer Stiles question they try to avoid monsters and soldiers.

"What code?" Stiles ask looking at the vampire.

"The Hunter Society code," Zero answers as they stop to take a rest.

"Wait, you're a vampire how are you part society that kill your kind?" Stiles ask as he sits down on floor. Zero sigh took her seat next to Stiles.

"It start when I was eight no wait start early than that. I come from a long line of vampire hunters, but ordinary vampire hunters no we were the best of best were the elites. We had ability that other hunters wish they had. Then one day when I was eight years old that all change. My twin got sick very often, and my parents turn their attention on me so I can carry on family name. My twin felt she didn't belong here in our family. Then one night my sister betrayal us; she let revengeful vampire in our house to kill our parents, but in return for her; she gets to drink her blood so she can feel better. I manage to escape, but when I got outside I was truly surprise me. To make my nine years of life a living hell she transforms me into one of her own kind. I cry out for my twin for help she didn't. I was left alone in the snow bleeding until my step-father found me and took me in with his daughter. I remember him he was one of biggest vampire hunters back in his day, but he was retired. So it was nice have something from the past that comfort. His daughter and I became friends. One day Kuran came along to visit her I got nervous and did what was train to do. I grab one butter knife and I approach, and with swift movement I stab him, but didn't do whole a lot damage to him. My step-father and his daughter apologies for my action, but I didn't care. My step-father daughter confront me and I shout at her not to touch me because she was touch by that thing and later on I calm down from that horrible confrontation. Before you ask no not all vampires can change humans into vampire only Purebloods." Zero state as she wrap up her story as she got.

"Come on I think I see door coming up ahead." Zero stated as she help Stiles up.

"And you what's your story?" Zero asks as they came up to door.

"My best friend got bitten by Derek's crazy uncle." Stiles answer as Zero reach for door handle "Wait, are you going check?" Stiles ask looking at the door.

"What for it's not like there's monster behind it or lock. Plus, you're lying, but I'm not going to push it." Zero said as she open the door.

With Kaname and Derek:

"Fall back there is too many!" Derek shout as Kaname follow the werewolf through many twist and turns of labyrinth.

They follow the scent of Zero and Stiles. Leading them to where the two standing in front of a door.

"Zero, Stiles," Both man called out as Zero open that door a lock gate pop out separating them from each other and dark hand grabbing Zero and Stiles pulling them into the door.

**/**

**AN: Thank you, for your patience for this chapter. Please, leave review or PM me of what you thought about this chapter, and I hope to see you soon. Bye. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you Samuel Wheeler, for your review and for everyone else who reads it helps me a lot because it gives strong indication that I'm doing something right. Anyway back to story. **

**/**

"STILES ZERO," Both men shout seeing their panther pulled into unknown door. Derek tries to ram the gate.

"You honestly think that will work." Kaname said looking at werewolf.

"Worth a try it's better doing nothing." Derek stated as he step back.

"We can check if it's lock." Kaname point it out as he push the door open. Derek rolls his eyes at the vampire.

"Come on we are wasting time." Kaname said as both men run to door grab their panther. Kaname went in first follow by Derek the room was dark, but both men can see clear as day.

"STILES ZERO," both men shout as they walk further into room until there was fork in road and there stand two doors.

With Stiles and Zero:

"It was hard catching you two." The teen empress said as she looks at the human and ex-human. Who were chains down to cross.

"Having strong mates makes my life troublesome, but that doesn't matter." Empress said as she waltzes to Zero.

"Are you going talk to me to death or what?" Zero asks looking at Empress.

"No, but I'm going slowly torture you." Empress said as she snap her finger.

"Um, hey what role do I play?" Stiles spoke out looking at two girls.

"You're just causality and plus I can't have one pair be happy while the other is miserable I like things even." The empress stated as she walk over to human.

"Ha-ha, the jokes on you because we aren't even mates to them." Stiles point out giving a small laugh looking proud at himself. Zero wants slap Stiles so bad.

"Is that so then way did my crystal glow red when the four of you are together." The Empress stated as she pull out four crystals.

"For you see I watch you four help each other. For example Stiles your countless effort of saving Derek, and Zero your willing to work with Kaname after he kill the women that kill your family so you repay him by kill his uncle, and the fact you drink his blood when you hit blood lust." Empress said as she giggle at the human and the ex-human.

"But back to your punishment." The Empress stated as she turn to her butler stands tall presenting small box with ruby center piece. She one box showing Stiles and Zero two pendants one was the shape of fox surrender by flames and the second one was the shape crest moon, but color green with vampire punctual wounds.

"Don't worry this won't hurt I promise." The Empress stated as she place pendent on each other. Zero was first to react to pendent as her tattoo spread to pendent.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" Zero cusses out in pain as she throw head back due to pain slowly Stiles feel like his body was on fire. They both fell unconscious do to extreme pain. Once they were awoken their eyes cover in haze.

"Good," The Empress said with wick smile

With Kaname and Derek:

"I take that's your friend." Derek state as Kaname open door.

"I prefer call her 'acquaintance' not friend." Kaname stated back to Derek.

"Suit yourself," Derek said as they came lit room.

"Stiles, Zero," Both men shout as they felt room if they found any door or switch.

"Welcome boys, I was afraid that you won't show up!" The Empress state looking at werewolf and vampire.

"Where are they!" Derek said in demand tone looking at teen.

"They right behind you." The Empress stated as she point behind them. Both men were surprise strike in the face.

Kaname was the first to recover seeing Zero pointing the Bloody Rose close to his face. Kaname kick her legs making her lose her balance. Derek regain his sense before Stiles got chance taking another swing with his bat.

"What on earth did you did to them?" Kaname ask as he dodge Zero's bullets. All Derek can do is dodge each swing that Stiles serve.

"Just a little punishment, but the human was purely by accident." The Empress answer as Kaname and Derek notice a small glow coming from their chest. Kaname quickly pin Zero down pushing The Bloody Rose away from her opening her blouse seeing the crest moon resting above her chest. Kaname's eyes turn blood red as he sank his fang into Zero's neck. Zero stop her struggling when Kaname release her. The crest stop glowing and Zero return back to usual self. Thought Zero was a little confuse.

"Wolf, show your Alpha that's only bring your human back." Kaname shout looking at Derek.

Derek let out low growl causing Stiles to stop his swing, for few minutes but got the courage to start swinging again. Derek grab a hold of the bat ripping out Stiles and pinning him down to ground Derek was all fangs and never Stiles jugular vein. Stiles finally submit to Derek as his mark stop glowing.

"WHAT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" The Empress shout from her balcony "THEY WERE SUPPOSED KILL YOU. FINE IF YOU WANT STUFF DONE RIGHT THEN YOU GOT DO IT YOURSELF!" The Empress shout as she jump down from the balcony Derek and Kaname got ready for another round. Kaname pick up The Bloody Rose and Derek pick up the bat.

"Should you go first or I?" Derek asks looking at Kaname.

"I think first come first serve." Kaname said as he loads The Bloody Rose.

"Works for me." Derek said as he charge at the Empress with the bat and Kaname rise The Bloody Rose aiming for the head.

The Empress disappear both men kept their sense on high alert listening to heart beat.

"Wolf, to your right," Kaname shout as he pulls the trigger Derek quickly duck. The Empress let out scream of pain as black blood spurt out. Derek took the chance tackle the Empress delivering blows to her head.

"ENOUGH, IF I'M GOING DIE I'M TAKING YOUR MATES!" The Empress shout as royal blue light bolts. Derek and Kaname ran to Stiles and Zero.

"You're not escaping from my wrath that easily!" She shouts as lightning bolt were aiming at werewolf and vampire. The royal bolt hit Derek when he made it to Stiles; Derek let out scream of agony making him past out.

"Okay, think Kaname you have human, wolf, Zero, and yourself to protect. Well I can active my last restored." Kaname thought as he concentrates all his power for this last attack. The attack hit the Empress straight in the heart; as she fall to the ground a black hole start to open Kaname fell to his feet.

Zero and Stiles woke up seeing the black hole.

"Holy shit!" Stiles cuss looking at the black hole.

"We have to jump!" Zero shouts as she picks up Kaname and the Bloody Rose.

"What do you mean we have to jump?" Stiles ask as he try pick up Derek.

"That are only way out." Zero shouts as she jumps through the black hole.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this my life!" Stiles shout as fellow Zero.

**/**

**AN: Thank you, for your support and hope you guys like this chapter. Please leave review or PM for any ideas where Derek and Stiles & Kaname and Zero should visit Beacon Hills or Cross Academy? Have awesome day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you to Samuel Wheeler, funni neko, and yaoilover1992-2010 for yours review and I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**/**

"AHHHHHHHHHH," Stiles shout as he holds onto Derek. Stiles look to his right and see Zero pushing Kaname to him.

"What are you doing?" He shouted as he took hold of the vampire.

"Easing your fall," Zero stated as she push off Stiles. Stiles land on the pile of body whiles Zero land in frozen lake.

"ZERO," Stiles shout as he rolls off the bodies running towards the lake. Zero surface and swan to edge of lake.

"Are you okay?" Stiles ask as he pulls her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'll be a little cold." Zero said as she got up.

"Where are we?" Stiles ask looking at his new surrounding this environment is heavily dense with tress and it's snowing it rarely snow in Beacon Hills.

"Cross Academy, the only school that let vampire and human coexist with one another without one another knowing." Zero answer as she walk to Kaname's body.

"I recommend we find shelter soon in the school since your friend is werewolf." Zero said as she pick Kaname and start her walk to campus ground. Stiles ran back to Derek picking up his body trying to keep up with Zero.

The two made to Headmaster Quarter Zero kick the door open scaring the Headmaster.

"Zero, where were you the Council where getting worry about Kaname is he alright. Who are these two people? " Headmaster said as he freaks out throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'm fine, and Kaname fine he's resting. These two come from different universe one is alpha male werewolf and the other is human." Zero stated as she drop Kaname on the couch and she lying down. Stiles follow Zero's lead putting Derek in chair as he took spot next to him. All four past out due to exhaustion, and slowly the men pull their other half closer to them.

"Good Moring, Zero," Yuuki shout causing Zero fall out of the couch which cause Kaname fall on top of Zero. Derek grunt to the sounds of Yuuki voice while Stiles rub his eyes trying to get up, but felt two pair arms holding him.

"It's too early for morning, Yuuki." Zero groan as she tries to push Kaname off of her, but he too was persistence of holding Zero. Yuuki walk to the couch seeing Kaname on top of Zero.

"Well it looks like we have three special guests." Yuuki said looking at the man and teenage boy.

"Yeah," Zero grunt as she try free herself.

"Are you skipping morning class?" Yuuki ask looking at struggling Zero.

"Yep," Zero answer while Stiles try prying himself away from Derek, but the most irritating about that morning was the group of vampire barging in seeing their king mounting huntress and werewolf refusing to let go of teenage boy.

"Everyone get out!" Zero shouts causing everyone leaving the room. Zero pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I have question." Derek stated as he let go of Stiles.

"What," Zero stated in irritation looking at the werewolf.

"What do you mean 'Alpha Male Werewolf'?" Derek asks stretching out his leg.

Zero sigh "All alphas here are females, and you are the first alpha male to step in our world. It's only matter of time that they find you."

"Can I ask something?" Stiles butt in the conversation.

"What," Zero start to grind her teeth. Kaname move Zero onto his lap his chin resting on her head.

"Do we still have those strange marks on our chest?" Stiles ask looking down his shirt.

"I have no idea go check in the bathroom. It's the first door to your right." Zero answer as she rests her head on Kaname chest.

Stiles got up and went to the bathroom Derek follow him.

"Dude, I don't need you creeping around me." Stiles stated as he got in the bathroom closing behind him. Derek opens the door for him and took seat on the toilet watching Stiles take off his shirt seeing the fox surrounded by flames, but the glow subside from the marking. Stiles noted his hair started to grow out.

"Keep it," Derek stated looking at Stiles.

"Are you two done?" Zero shouts as she bangs the door. Stiles quickly put on his shirt and exited the bathroom. Zero enters the bathroom examining her mark. The forest green crescent moon with the vampire bite stops the glowing and the seal stop glowing as well. Zero turns on faucet and washes her face when she looks up to see herself seeing her red eyes.

"Leave me alone." Zero shouts glared at her reflection.

"Why?" Zero's reflection asks looking back as her eyes turn red.

"I said leave or else." Zero threatens glaring back her reflection as the reflection back and forth.

"Hmm, no, I'm here to stay and since you have that handsome vampire wrap around your finger." The reflection stated leaning over the counter giving it smirk.

"I said leave!" Zero shout as she smash the mirror with her right hand "shit," Zero cuss as she garb towels to wrap her hand.

Meanwhile the three men heard smashing of glass and two supernatural creatures to small Zero's blood. Kaname bolt to where Zero is.

"Kiryu, are you alright?" Kaname ask as he bang on the door.

"Yeah I'm fine." Zero answer as she wrap her wound right hand. Kaname sigh as he took seat next to the bathroom door. The phone ring Stiles got up and pick it up.

"Hello," Stiles answer phone as Derek kept close eye on Stiles.

"_Where is Kuran-sama?"_ The voice shout as Stiles pulled the phone away from his hurting ears.

"Can you give me second?" Stiles ask as he put the phone down.

"Kaname," Stiles spoke grabbing Kaname attention; Kaname look up.

"Someone is calling you on phone." Stiles finish his sentences as Kaname walk over to the phone.

"Yes," Kaname answer closing the blinds making the room darker.

"_Kuran-Sama, what were you doing with Kiryu?" _Aido ask waiting for Kaname answer.

"She going mad and I need stand by so I can put her down." Kaname answer as hang up. Derek knows Kaname lied but kept to himself.

"So what's next plan?" Stiles ask looking at the vampire and werewolf.

"We head out to Vampire Hunter Society they might know what to do, but we have to wait out until nighttime." Zero answer as she took her seat on the sofa.

"Why," Stiles ask looking at Zero.

"We only work during the night since most of our targets are up at night." Zero answer "Right now you two need to blend and to avoid more suspicion."

Zero got up made her way to closet grabbing a male Day Class uniform. "Here," Zero toss at Stiles.

Stiles examine the uniform before he head to empty room to change after short while Stiles step out wearing the Day Class uniform. Stiles fidget with tie.

"How do I look?" Stiles ask looking nervous. Derek can't keep his eyes away from Stiles the uniform fit him very well.

"Come on, we're already late as it is." Zero stated as she grabs Stiles' hand Derek and Kaname let out low growl, but neither of their partnered heard it. Kaname and Derek hid in a shady room.

**/**

**AN: Thank you guys for your patience I know I haven't posting regularly like I use to but don't worry it will be regular soon enough. So please leave me review or PM whatever works with you. I'll see you next time. **


End file.
